


The Salem Series

by starryskiessleepynights



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Asexual Character, F/F, Gay Male Character, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryskiessleepynights/pseuds/starryskiessleepynights
Summary: A collection of not only ships, but ideas I've had with my town of salem OCs. There's probably way more stuff than in the tags, so... yeah.(Theres also Potion Master/Poisoner and Hex Master/Necromancer but those didn't appear in the tag selection)





	1. The First Few Nights

This had been a normal day for the Jester. Spend time crying, thinking about his past. But then it all changed, that one night.

Night 1

The Jester washed his face, makeup coming off. He'd slept with makeup once, and that might've been his worst mistake ever. He didn't normally wear makeup, but sometimes he did, just to feel happy about himself. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had curly black hair, dark brown eyes, and dark skin. He thought this was another one of his ugly features...

He also wondered another thing. Why wouldn't he be publicly executed? He'd done everything to become a target; but instead he became a hero. He called out the Framer, who had claimed to be a Sheriff. Nobody believed him, until the Framer was brutally killed by the Serial Killer one night. Well, _ a _ serial killer. There were at least three of them. They seemed to plan their killings, though, in a similar fashion to the mafia. Anyway, back to the story.

A Serial Killer one night had killed the Framer. One of the doctors tried to save the framer, but to no avail; it was too late. And as the Mayor read out the Framer's will, it was confirmed that the Framer was, indeed, a Framer. Then he switched his claim to a million different roles, and he was right every time. Calling out not only the Executioner, but an Arsonist. Yeah, there were multiple Arsonists too. The Jester had become a hero, when all he wanted to do was to die.

His thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

"Hello?" The Jester said, walking from the bathroom to the kitchen. Who could it be? The Jester opened the door.

"I'm just your local doctor. Need some help?" There was a man standing in the doorway. He was tall, and had olive skin. The Jester had heard of him. Apparently, all of the Escorts, Consorts, and even the Pirate talked about him, but never dared to visit him, for some unknown reason, and when the Jester asked, one of the Escorts told him that it was private business. The Jester figured the reason for this was that he was kinda hot.

"Uh... No." 

"Really? That arm of yours looks like it needs some fixing. How long have those bandages been on?"

"Uh... well..."

"Let me replace them." The doctor got closer to the Jester, causing him to back up.

"Well... Shouldn't we do this at daytime?"

"Well at daytime, I can't do this!" The doctor lunged at the Jester, pulling a knife out of seemingly nowhere, and trying to stab the Jester. Then he had a realization. The reason Escorts, Consorts and the pirate didn't visit him was that he was a Serial Killer. The Jester jumped back, but the serial killer just kept lunging at him, and the jester started to get tired. 

"Why are you trying to kill me? I _ want _ to die."

"...You... want to die." The serial killer seemed to stop for a moment.

"Yes. Not this way, but beggars can't be choosers. What, never met a suicidal person before?"

"Well it's not _ fun _ if the person wants it. Then there won't be any struggle. Just someone dying. I'm not a serial killer because I wanna watch people die. If that was the reason, I wouldn't have quit my job as a doctor."

"You were an actual doctor before?"

"Yeah. I used to be. But it's none of your business. Just don't rat me out, and I'll let you live and continue your dreams of dying by being publicly executed or whatever."

"That's a deal."

"Great." And just like that, the Serial Killer was gone.

Night 2

The Jester was bored, so he decided to go for a nightly walk. The night was pretty crowded. Maybe it was because he rarely came outside at night, but the night seemed just as busy as the daytime. People whispered, visited other houses with flashlights or magnifying glasses or even guns or knives, but the Jester knew not to say anything about it. He wasn't here to discover things. That's the Investigator's job, if there is actually one. Not his.

He turned at a small alley with a dumpster , and there he was, the Serial Killer, throwing what looked like a body in said dumpster.

"...Need help with that?" said the Jester, way calmer about this than he should be. 

This seemed to startle the Serial Killer, but the Jester wasn't really sure. "...I'm bloody all over, and your house is near here. Got a bathroom?" 

The Jester didn't expect the Serial Killer to trust him so easily. It was a bit confusing, but the Jester appreciated it. "Yeah, I do."

The Jester escorted the Serial Killer to his house, making sure to stay out of the lights.

"I thought you and your strange serial killer faction didn't kill once a night?" The Jester asked.

"Yeah, but since I didn't kill anyone yesterday, they made me kill today."

"Who was it?"

"It was the Psychic. He was an asshole, and my faction agreed that it was important to get rid of him."

"Fair. He was rude to everyone, even his best friend..." The Psychic and the Medium always stayed together, despite how rude the Psychic was. 2 years ago, after the Retributionist and the Medium broke up, the Medium was very upset, and vanished for a few days. And then after that, the Psychic and the Medium were always best friends... until the Psychic died tonight. It was kind of sad. Losing your best friend, because serial killers wanted her dead. The Jester didn't have friends, though.

"At least his best friend can speak to him, even if he's dead."

"Yeah... Anyway... the bathroom's this way." The Jester showed the Serial Killer where the bathroom was.

"...Why are you helping me?"

"Because... I'm not exactly a good guy, despite what you think. Now, get yourself cleaned off. You might as well stay here until sunrise, otherwise people will ask me why you visited me."

The Serial Killer nodded and entered the bathroom, letting the Jester think for a while.

Who was this Serial Killer, and how could he have two roles at once? He clearly has medical experience, and he helps the town a lot... But he's also a murderer.

The Jester decided that he would ask the Serial Killer these questions, and as if just on time, the Serial Killer exited the bathroom.

"...So uhh... what's your name?" The Serial Killer asked, probably trying to start a conversation.

"How do I know what you're going to use this information for?"

"I owe you, dude. I won't kill you."

"Alright. Well my name is Kayson."

"My name's Jayce..." The Serial Killer replied.

"I need to ask you a question." 

"And that is?"

"Why are you a doctor and a serial killer at the same time?"

"Because I like both. What, is that a shocking thing to you?"

"...Kinda."

"Well, whatever. You sure I can stay here until sunrise?"

"Yeah."

Day 3

At sunrise, Jayce left, but Kayson thought about some things, for example, like how the Medium's best friend, the Psychic, had been killed.

Kayson decided he would go outside to listen to the Mayor reading the Psychic's last will.

The Psychic was not a very liked person. Even the nicest people disliked him a little bit. So when her death was announced, people cheered in happiness. Except the Medium, of course.

The Mayor silenced everyone, and started to read the will. "To everybody reading, the Medium is not 100% a Medium. And I'm not 100% a psychic. I can see the future, but it's not all I do. My hobby is actually murder."

People gasped and whispered among eachother, to which the Mayor silenced them again.

"I am not a Serial Killer, nor am I an Arsonist. There was not only one Executioner. I was also an Executioner, and my target was a Medium. But I loved my target dearly, despite what you all may think."

The Medium started crying. Everyone knew she and the Executioner were in love.

"So I asked the Medium to help me get a new target, and the Medium agreed. We both became Executioners, while also keeping up our hobby of seeing the future and speaking to the dead."

There were 2 groups of people in the crowd by this point; people who were crying and feeling bad for both the Psychic and the Medium, and people whispering about how the Medium should be killed and about how this was horrible.

"So, Emerald, if you are hearing this, please... come join me."

The Medium stopped crying. "...Do it. Lynch me. See what it gets you." She spoke.

People started yelling, either wanting to Lynch the Medium or wanting the Medium to not die. But the Mayor silenced them again.

"There is a death note too."

That seemed to silence the crowd. Despite the outrage over the Medium, everyone knew the importance of a death note. If you were smart enough, a death note could be the key to victory.

The death note says 'Another one down. When will townies be smart enough to figure us out?'

This caused even more anger, just because of people's ego and not wanting to be called dumb.

This got Kayson thinking. What was there to figure out? He wondered. There couldn't be a pattern, right?

The Death Note was handed to Kayson's friend, the Lookout, who was very good at deducing stuff.

"I don't see anything." Said the Lookout. "No unusual writing patterns. Just the same thing as usual with these death notes. They're all so similar. But... then again, a notable clue is that it is written in cursive. That's a useful fact. Kayson, got anything useful?"

"Uh... No, not yet, unfortunately." Kayson answered.

"I have a lead." The Escort stepped forward. If Kayson was straight, then he might think the Escort was hot. But Kayson was into men, and sexual stuff wasn't his jam. He'd had horrible relationships with sexual people in the past.

The Escort started speaking. "When I role blocked Xx_JawBreaker_xX--"

"I'm telling you, my name is Troy! The JawBreaker thing was an inside joke!" Troy yelled. Troy claimed to be a Vigilante, but the whole town knew that was a huge fat load of bullshit.

"Whatever. I noticed there was no Mafia kills."

"That's not true--"

"You can see who died tonight. It was only the Psychic. Shut the hell up."

"Whatever. Fine, then. Lynch me. When you lose your Vigilante, see what happens." 

People voted up Troy faster than the speed of sound. All of the Medium stuff? Well, one accusation from the Escort changed it. Kayson wasn't surprised. This was just the way of the town.

Troy flipped off everyone before he got hanged. Nobody voted guilty. And Troy stuck up two middle fingers, before he died.

"Another will to read..." The Mayor sighed. "Well, here's this one." The Mayor started reading. "all of you are cucks haha fuck off noob normies i beat you at mine of duty every single day hahahahahahah"

"Was he mentally damaged?" Asked the Mayor, and the crowd laughed and cheered. Two evils gone in one day.

Night 3

Kayson was laying on the couch, and he got a knock on the door. Hoping it wasn't someone trying to murder him again, he opened the door, and it was Jayce.

"Hey! What are you here for?"

"I have a few days off from killing, so I decided I wanted to chat about stuff. You wanna play chess?" 

Kayson then noticed a case for a chess board in his hand. "Is that a knife case?"

"No. My knife case is at home. I'll bring it next time!"

"I'd prefer not. And... nah, I'm not in the mood for chess."

"...Has something happened?"

"Well... when the Escort spoke up about Troy... I... got reminded of a particularly scary memory."

"Do you want to talk about it...?"

"Not really."

"Fair. Do you need someone to cry on?"

"Yeah, kinda..." And Kayson started crying. He was baffled that Jayce didn't mind. He didn't think a serial killer would be so nice.

Eventually, Kayson stopped. "...Thank you..."

"...Okay, seriously. Your arm bandages need fixing. They look old."

"Oh. Yeah."

"I'll go get some stuff for it." Jayce left, presumably to get something.

Kayson waited, and eventually, Jayce came, with what appeared to be a first aid kit. And Jayce removed the bandages.

"Please sit still..." Jayce said.

Kayson knew this man was a killer, and could murder him with any of the medical tools he just brought. But... he trusted Jayce, and he didn't know why. Suddenly, a jolt of pain enveloped Kayson, and he let out a scream.

"Shit-- sorry. Might've taken off the bandages too harshly." Jayce kept removing the bandages, and eventually, he had to put new ones on. "Oh yeah, just a warning, this won't be as professional as it might be if I was in a better environment."

"Then why didn't you wait to do it?"

"Well, I was already here. Plus... I couldn't admire your cute face if there were other doctors around..."

Kayson was confused. Was Jayce... flirting? "Uh... thanks."

Jayce laughed a bit. "Whatever, Alright, it should be done." Kayson looked at his arm, and it was all done, new bandages and everything."

"Don't I have to pay you?"

"Nope. This is all free."

"Oh... well... thank you!" Kayson blushed.

"I should get going. I'm gonna use the rest of my night off to sleep." And just like that, Jayce was gone.

Day 4

Today, someone had been shot by a member of the mafia. Probably the Godfather, considering it would take a day or two to actually get a new mafioso.

The person that had been shot was a person named Allen. He was a bodyguard, training to be a Crusader, and he had died protecting Kayson's friend, the Lookout. Unfortunately, the killer managed to get away before Allen could kill the killer.

The Mayor was about to read his will, and everyone went silent.

"Hello. If you guys are hearing or reading this, this means I have died, hopefully by protecting someone, and I haven't achieved my goal of becoming a Crusader, like my Trainer, the legendary Zaiden Lightseeker. Well, Zaiden, I have a confession to make."

The Mayor paused, for a reaction, but the true gossipers were waiting for this, and so there was only silence. So, the mayor continued.

"Zaiden, I love you. I love you so much. All the training we had together, how you were teaching me to become a true warrior, and I really hope that we can be together in the afterlife if you die too. And if a retributions revives me... well... we might be able to love eachother. And for the love of god, please take off that helmet."

Zaiden, the Crusader, started to cry. Zaiden had never taken his helmet off before. But, suddenly, someone spoke up. It was a shy and quiet girl named Emmalinda. "I am a retributionist who has been given the gift of reviving someone more than once. I'll see what I can do." Emmalinda said. "And because this man deeply loved you, and he never got the chance to live out his dreams, it'll be free of charge." 

Everyone started cheering. It seemed like nobody wanted Allen to not be revived, except maybe a few people.

"What happened at your house last night?" The Mayor asked.

"Allen was visiting my house. He just wanted something. His original intention never was to protect me. But then... the door was busted open, and a man started shooting. Allen pushed me aside and took all of the bullets. He stuck his shield up, which took a few bullets before being unusable, and then he took the rest with his body. I asked him why he would do this, and he said it's what Zaiden would want him to do. And then he died. I buried him at the graveyard, and handed his last will to you. And there was no death note."

The Mayor nodded. "Thank you for the explanation. Allen was a very courageous bodyguard. going out of his way to sacrifice his life someone when he could've let them die. So... I'm allowing Emmalinda to revive Allen tonight, with maximum protection to assure she's not killed!"

There were nods and cheers, except some people, who simply stayed silent. Probably Coven or Mafia members, but Kayson wouldn't accuse someone of being an evil role if it didn't help him with his goals of dying.

Night 4

Tonight, Kayson decided he would watch Allen's revival. He wanted to see something like this in real life. He'd heard of stories, and the real thing had to be 10 times more exciting. Kayson went to the graveyard, and there were fences surrounding it, as well as the crusader, Zaiden, who would stab you if you got too close. 

Emmalinda was near the grave, and her hands were on the coffin. She closed her eyes, and it seemed like she was concentrating very hard... and then she fell limp. For a moment, there was silence, except the occasional cricket chirp. Was she dead? But then... she moved. And then... the coffin shook. Emmalinda opened it, and inside was Allen, dirty and bloody, but there were no wounds, and he was moving. 

"...Zaiden?" Allen asked. "Is that... you? I thought I was..."

Zaiden went to pull Allen in an embrace. "You're not dead anymore... Don't worry. Just follow me. I need you to talk to me personally." Zaiden brought Allen to his house, and Kayson went back to his home too.

That was... amazing. Not as glowy or magical as it was supposed to be, but it felt like Emmalinda had a real connection with the dead. It seemed as if she reached into the afterlife, and pulled him out, and saved him....


	2. Day 5-6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a normal town with 15 people, by the way! There's way more people than the game! It's an actual town!

Day 5

The next day, before discussion started, the Mayor had announced that there were no deaths. Surprising. It didn't seem like anyone evil was roleblocked. The Mayor had also announced that Allen was revived the previous night.

"...Not fully revived yet." Emmalinda added. "He's going to need time to heal a bit before he can do things again. Even being in the afterlife for half a day can be very hard on your physical body."

"Well, uh..." The Lookout chimed in. "Well, Fabian, who did you jail tonight?"

Fabian, the jailor, hesitated before speaking."Uh-- nobody."

"Nah, you jailed someone. Who was it?"

"U-uh... I jailed Dominic." 

"And there were no mafia kills-"

"He's not the Godfather!"

"...Are you sure? From those hickeys on your neck, it does seem like you had a good time tonight."

"No! U-uh..." 

Then someone spoke up. Dominic. "Just leave him alone."

"...And how do we know you're not the Godfather?" The Lookout asked.

"Are you not going to trust the confirmed Jailor? That's a stupid move."

"Wh--"

"If I were truly the leader of the Mafia, don't you think that Fabian would tell you instead of hiding it? It would be beneficial to the town."

"Th-that's--"

"Maybe _you're_ the leader of the Mafia, considering that you're just stirring up unnecessary drama."

"...Fine. Whatever."

"And yes, I am in a relationship with Fabian. We fucked last night. It was pretty hot. Do you have a problem with that?"

Fabian's face went redder than the ripest tomato in the world. And then he fainted. After that, there was silence.

Kayson sweat a little bit. "U-um... Any leads?"

"...no." The Lookout murmured.

Night 5

Nobody was lynched yesterday. Kayson heard a knock on his door, and so, he opened the door. It was a strange woman. She was wearing a skimpy outfit and she had a rose in her hair. A consort.

"Hey... Wanna have some fun?" The strange woman winked at Kayson.

"I'm gay and asexual." Kayson answered.

"Fair. It seems you have a boyfriend."

"...Boyfriend?"

"Jayce has been visiting you for the past few days. What are you two doing? Making out?"

"...I kinda wish that happened. But... I don't think he's into me, and I'm not sure if I'm into him."

"Hm... Well, I'm a master at making men love people. I'll help you out, and in return, we won't talk about any of this happening."

"You're a Consort?"

"Yeah. Don't tell anyone. I'd expect for an investigator like you to want to tell the whole town."

"I'm a Jester."

"Oh."

There was silence.

"...I should leave. Normally my sex sessions don't take this long if I don't go to women. The Godfather will start getting suspicious. Goodbye."

"...Wait... but only 5 minutes passed--"

"Exactly." And then she left.

Kayson slept through the night, until an hour before sunrise, someone knocked on the door, which woke Kayson up. Kayson groaned. He was having a good sleep, too... He rubbed his eyes and walked to the door. It was Jayce.

"Sorry I'm late..." Jayce yawned. "Since the town still thinks of me as a doctor, I had to help quite a bit of people. You okay?"

"I'm fine..." Kayson couldn't help but think about the chat he had with the Consort earlier that night.

"Did an Escort come? I noticed a strange woman knocking on your door earlier."

"Yeah... just an Escort."

"You're not a good liar."

"...A Consort came over... and... uh... she..."

"I don't want to know what the Consort did. Just watch out. Everything she says is probably lies."

"Are you sure?" If the Consort being a liar was true, then he had nothing to worry about."

"Yes. She tricks everyone..."

"Thanks for telling me..." Kayson smiled. 

"No problem. But we need to talk. The town is getting suspicious of me, and I need you to back me up."

"Oh... Are you sure I'll be able to convince them?"

"Just say me visiting you was just me making sure your arm was okay and that you were doing well."

"Oh... I hope it'll work."

"Trust me. The town can be really dumb. Also... thank you." Jayce kissed Kayson on the forehead and left.

Kayson froze for a second, as to process that in his head. Did Jayce just... kiss him? "...Wow..." he said to himself. Maybe he didn't even need the Consort to help him.

Day 6

Again, no deaths, which is very, very weird.

The Lookout opened with an accusation. "Guys. I truly believe that Jayce is the Serial Killer. Now, I know he's been visiting Kayson for a few days, and that Kayson is still alive, but... has he been healing people as much as a doctor should?"

"He's been visiting me to make sure that my arm is okay." Kayson responded. "Plus, he's healed tons of other people."

Jayce smiled. "That's true. I've been healing Kayson for a while."

"But why? You could heal tons of other people!"

"I do. Aside from my daily visits, I heal some other people too. Nobody's saying I can't heal multiple people in one night."

"...Whatever. Well, we need to get leads. If we don't have any leads, we might not be able to actually lynch someone."

"...Well... I can help you guys. I can try to remember." Somebody spoke up. Kayson has never seen this man before. Did he even show up to town meetings? "I'm the Amnesiac..."

"That would be great! Could you go to the Amnesiac tonight, Jayce?" Asked the Lookout. 

"Sure..." Jayce nodded, and Kayson just couldn't help but stare at his smile.

Kayson started to wonder about this new 'Amnesiac'. He could be a Medusa baiting, or maybe a Survivor not trying to get lynched because he claimed too late. Kayson wondered if Jayce would really be safe... Nah, that was stupid. Jayce was strong, and could definitely protect himself if attacked... right? Kayson started sweating. Maybe he should visit the Amnesiac too, just to help... Yeah, that would be a good idea.


	3. The 6th Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Amnesiac isn't who you think they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Jayce's perspective, by the way.

Night 6

"...Boss?" Jayce asked. His boss, the leader of the Serial Killer faction, was not very lenient.

"What?" Jayce's boss asked.

"As you know, I have to go watch the Amnesiac so they can remember who they are. If I do not, then my identity as the town Doctor could be in jeopardy."

"...Permission granted. And do not take a detour at your boyfriend's house."

Jayce wanted to make a snarky remark, but he knew their boss wouldn't be very forgiving if he did something like that. "Yes, sir..."

Jayce left the shady building in the alleyway. As he passed Kayson's house, he wondered about Kayson. Jayce knew he shouldn't be, but he was really, _really_ into Kayson. The way he smiled, and the way he looked... it just made Jayce feel.... happy inside. But Jayce knew he couldn't visit Kayson now. Not yet.

Jayce wandered to the Amnesiac's house, and knocked on the door. "Hello?"

"Hi... I can't remember anything yet... Who are you again?"

"Jayce. I'm here to protect you."

"Thank you..."

There was silence.

"Who's died so far?" The Amnesiac asked.

"...Lots of people. The only one I really know was my ex boyfriend. His name was Paxton, and he was a vigilante. We broke up, because of an argument. And then a night after... he..."

"He...?"

"He was killed. By a Serial Killer, who was very jealous that he got to be with me for a while."

"..." The Amnesiac looked confused.

"...I was considered super hot."

"Oh... well...That... sounds familiar."

"Familiar?"

"...I remember now."

"...Huh?"

"Paxton was... my brother. And _you_ got him killed."

Jayce remembered. This was Paxton's brother, Griffin. Jayce heard he got in a fatal accident that damaged his brain. "What? I didn't kill him, someone else did--"

"I'm going to kill you... For the town..."

"I-I didn't---"

Griffin pulled a gun out of nowhere and started shooting. Jayce dodged, and kept dodging, but he was getting super exhausted, and he didn't think he could stab Griffin or throw a knife at him because of how much Griffin was shooting and moving around. And then... a bullet hit him. In the leg.

"Fuck." Jayce shivered. Would he die here?

"Any last words?" Griffin asked, gun pointed at Jayce's head. And then... Griffin fell to the ground, a bullet hole in his head.

"Huh?" Jayce asked. And then he turned around. And Kayson was right there.

"I told you. I'm not exactly a good guy. Let's go. I'm going to tell the Mayor about this incident, so you don't get lynched."

"W-wait... Kayson." 

"What happened there?"

This prompted Jayce to explain what happened with Griffin and Paxton.

"I see... Well... uh... your leg is..."

"I should be able to fix it myself... if you can get me to my house. But uh..."

"I can carry you."

"What?"

"I can carry you." Kayson repeated.

"I don't think you could--"

"I can carry you."

"Fine."

Kayson picked Jayce up with ease, and it looked like he didn't even struggle.

"Um--"

"Don't ask how." Kayson carried Jayce to his house.

"Thanks... I can handle it from here." 

"I'll go to the mayor. Bye." Kayson waved. 

Jayce looked at Kayson as he walked off, almost in admiration. Jayce really was in love, wasn't he? He sighed, and started tending to his leg.


	4. The Coven Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another perspective.

Night 6

Why is this the same night, you may ask? Well, we still have another story to tell. The story of the Coven.

Six hooded women entered a small room, walls painted black, lit candles around the room.

"Is the coast clear?" One of the women asked.

"It seems to be." The women all removed their hoods.

(From now on, this part will be told in the Coven Leader, Hazel's perspective.)

Hazel looked around. She was the Coven Leader, and the youngest in the coven, being 15. "Hello. Eira, could you tell me what happened at the bar today?"

"Nothin' much." Eira was a Potion Master. To get the town off her back, she pretended to be a simple bartender at a bar, without a role. She was the oldest in the Coven, at 21 years old, and the only one aside from the Poisoner that wasn't basically a teenager. "Some creeps were hitting on Emmalinda. So I taught em a lesson, by serving em' poison from my girlfriend."

"...Good." Hazel nodded. "Miri. What did you find in Dominic's house?"

Miri was not only the poisoner, but an expert lockpicker. She'd sneak into people's houses and investigate, but she wouldn't poison unless they were a threat to the coven, because the Doctor could easily save their lives. She was the 2nd oldest in the coven, being 20. "...A bunch of sex toys. I am very uncomfortable."

"That's Dominic for ya." Added Eira. "Him and Fabian are really nice together, not gonna lie."

"I would be uncomfortable too." Hazel said. "I don't blame you. Lexie?"

Lexie was nicknamed Medusa, but she was really just a gorgon. She was 16 years old, but was really just a few months older than Hazel. "I didn't try to gaze. There was no suspicion on me, and nobody had been paying attention to me, so I didn't think it was useful." Lexie gave Hazel a kiss.

"O-oh!" Hazel blushed. "Thank you. W-well, Aileen, who did you hex?"

Aileen was the Hex Master, and a very quiet person. She was 18 years old, and she had very bad anxiety, so she avoided speaking whenever she could. "...I... hexed... er... nobody."

"Why?"

"I overslept..."

"...Well, you hexing people is crucial to our success. The more days you miss, the slower an already slow process will become."

"...Sorry..."

"It's fine. Fleur. What information can you tell us about the dead?"

"The most recent death that could be useful to us is the Psychic. But I do not think that I could use necromancy on them. Their body could have rotted already by now. We must wait for more recent deaths." Fleur spoke. Fleur was the necromancer, and she was 17 years old. Like her girlfriend, who her arm was wrapped around, she was very quiet. 

"Thank you, Fleur. I believe this meeting is over now." Hazel nodded. "Plus, I need to put my girlfriend's snakes into neat styles."

The coven members nodded, and just as quick as they had appeared, they disappeared.


	5. The Janitor's Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Janitor is stalked by a strange man.

Night 6

Listen. I know you guys are tired of Night 6, but just relax. This is the last time we're gonna do Night 6 before moving on to the next day. This time, it's going to be in the perspective of the Janitor, named Luciano.

Luciano woke up, his body aching. He was constantly tired, so he drank an entire cup of coffee instantly... 

Luciano felt like someone was watching him, but he tried to ignore it; it was probably him and his dumb anxiety again. He had a mafia meeting, so, unfortunately, he'd have to get dressed in like, a fancy suit.

Luciano put on his best clothes (all of them suck, it's a hard decision), a black suit and a white undershirt, and he left, still feeling like he was being watched, but still paying it no mind.

He arrived at the meeting early, and opened the door. Since he was one of the people Dominic, who is the Godfather, trusted the most, was Luciano, so Luciano had a key for emergencies. He saw something very... sexual.

"...Did I come at the wrong time?"

"...Please leave."

_And this is why you never come to mafia meetings early,_ he thought. He waited a bit, and then knocked on the door. And by the time he did, Dominic was done.

"...Alright. So let's start talking business."

"...I bet you had sex with Fabian on every surface of this house."

"That is a very correct assumption." He winked. "What, are you jealous?"

"No!"

"You don't even have any lovers, and you never have."

"...Whatever." Luciano sighed. Dominic could be an asshole sometimes.

People started arriving, and the meeting began. People discussed, and, suddenly, one of the Consorts spoke up.

"Don't you guys feel like someone is watching you?" She said.

"Yeah... that's kinda strange." Dominic said. "Luciano, can you go outside and check?"

"Why me?" asked Luciano.

"I trust you."

"Fine..." Luciano groaned and left the house. He checked around all the windows, and saw nothing... and then someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into an alleyway.

The person pushed them against a wall and grinned. They pulled what appeared to be a lantern up to their face... and it appeared they were a man with black hair and very, very dark brown eyes.

Luciano tried to punch and kick the person. but... it seemed like it would be to no avail.

"Luciano... I love you..."

"...Dude, are you drunk?"

"...No..."

Luciano punched the man in his stomach. He felt incredibly angry about this, now, and so he tried struggling even more, until he was out of this man's grasp. And he ran back to Dominic's house. "U-um... hello." 

"What happened?"

"Nothing in particular, sir. Don't worry about it." Luciano said. He knew this would probably haunt him, and the strange man would come back for more. But for now, all he could do was hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this was good!
> 
> I hope my grammar was fine, and the story sounded natural! I'm not the best at writing... Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
